Cena
Arthur Ornelas (born 27 August 1990 in Phoenix, AZ, known as cena_wolf on SWF) is a member of Smash World Forums and an active participant in the Make Your Move contests. He also co-created of NintendoLand, a "mega-crossover" involving fictional universes and original characters, with his girlfriend, fellow MYMer Caley "Sindel" Richardson. =General Background= Cena is a student at Arizona State University at the Polytechnic Campus in Mesa, AZ, majoring in Graphic Information Technology. He hopes that one day this will take him to a career in game design. A gamer since 1994, when he was introduced to Donkey Kong Country during a bout of sickness, Cena's favorite games include The Legend of Zelda series, Golden Sun (and its sequel, The Lost Age), the Metal Gear Solid series, and (of course), the Super Smash Bros. series. Cena has recently started watching anime regularely, his favorite currently being Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Others favorites include The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Excel Saga, and Azumanga Daioh. Cena only watches English dubs, mainly because he doesn't want to constantly read subtitles, the only exception being Mai HiME. He is also a big fan of Ask Mr. Biggs, a parody show based on radio shows. Cena met his girlfriend, fellow Smash World Forums member and MYMer Caley "Sindel" Richardson, on Internet (specifically the Soulcalibur message boards), then began talking on Yahoo Instant Messenger and on the phone. Sindel came to visit Cena in Phoenix during the week of 23 June 2008, and five days later, began dating. They have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. NintendoLand Spawned from a throw-away joke on the Soulcalibur Message Boards, NintendoLand is a fanfiction-esque story co-written by Cena and Sindel. Taking place in the fictional kingdom of NintendoLand (located on an island northeast of New York State), the story is based around the accidentally-crowned king and queen, Alex Cena and Katarina Sindel, their day-to-day life dealing with enemies of the kingdom, and general fun. The series is not just a crossover for games (as would be infered from the title); it also includes universes from comic books, from books, and exaggerations of real-life personalites. It also includes a drunken, slurring Pikachu as a main character, something Sindel claims to be a major selling point. Production of the project (ironically, also a throw-away joke) began in late 2006, with 12 "seasons" (thematic divisions) in post-production and a 13th in production. Season 1 is currently on track for release some time in 2009. For the first season only, the story will be presented in starndard fiction format, with proceeding seasons presented in blocking format (complete with stage direction). Other projects include previews to season 1 via character-specific blogs (following the character's day-to-day antics, with glimpes into canceled episodes of season 1), with several more to be announced. Both main characters, Cena and Sindel, have been featured in MYM, with Cena making the top 20 in MYM1. Smash Background An avid fan of the game since he saw the first commercials in 1998, Cena did not actually recieve the game until 2001. A year later, Cena recieved Super Smash Bros. Melee. He unwittingly traded his first copy of the game in exchange for a copy of Super Mario Sunshine. He recieved a second copy of the game around his 15th birthday. Like many, he eagerly anticipated and was very satisfied by Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. (64) Cena got his first taste of the original in 1999 when he rented the game, but did not own it until 2001. Having no knowledge of competative Smash, he simply played the game for fun, and thus had no mains. Super Smash Bros. Melee Cena recieved Melee in 2002 as his first GameCube game. He had no knowledge of competative Smash until 2005, when he was humbled by a group of local Smashers that would be known as STB. Though he liked the competative spirit, he eventually decided that they took the game too seriously, so he just started to play the game for fun. Cena's Melee mains include: * Peach * Dr. Mario * Fox * C. Falcon Super Smash Bros. Brawl Frustrated with the current state of the game (and the somewhat negative feedback from tournament-level players on Brawl), Cena officially renounced his status as a tournament-friendly player around the time Brawl came out. He still continues to enjoy the game on a more casual basis, but follows the tournament scene, mostly to laugh at how serious players take the game. While he has no mains (preferring to choose the Random icon rather than a character), he seems to favor Zero Suit Samus and Mario. Super Smash Bros. 4 Like many others, Cena eagerly anticipates the inevitable fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. The biggest changes he wants is the idea of more scrolling stages, new types of moves (such as multi-tiered Smash attacks and Smash Throws), and the addition of many new characters, including Golden Sun character Mia. =In Make Your Move = Cena participated in the first Make Your Move, submitting 2 characters, and in Make Your Move 2.0, with 1 character and 1 canceled character. Cena took a break from Smashboards, and thus did not know about Make Your Move 3.0 until after the contest had ended. He is now participating in Make Your Move 4.0, and has several planned movesets announced. Cena has submitted a total of 4 movesets over three Make Your Move contests. Make Your Move 1.0 When Cena first saw MYM, he decided to submit a moveset based off High School Musical's Kelsi Nielsen, an oft-forgotten character that he felt needed some more exposure. Although she did not qualify for voting in the end, Cena was able to submit one last moveset that went on to not only make the top 50, but also the top 20. * Kelsi Nielsen * Cena (NintendoLand) (Top 20 #14) Make Your Move 2.0 Having started a moveset for MYM1, Cena decided to move the moveset over to MYM2 after the first was closed. The moveset, one for Ginny Weasley of Harry Potter fame, once again allowed Cena entrance into the top 20. He originally planned on creating a moveset for the MythBusters’ Build Crew, but quickly abandoned the project when real-life turbulence was too much to handle. He tried to make a come-back in MYM3 by announcing his intent to make movesets for The Venture Bros. character Brock Samson and Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, but plans were scrapped after college took over his life. * Ginny Weasley (Top 20 #18) Make Your Move 4 Cena made his grand return to MYM by posting his most ambitious moveset yet, a dual-character moveset for Banjo-Kazooie, which received considerable praise. * Banjo-Kazooie Works In Progress Over the next few contests, Cena plans on completing several movesets, including Metal Gear Solid 4’s Old Snake, Code Geass’s Kallen Kozuki, Mr. Biggs of the Ask Mr. Biggs show, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya’s Ryoko Asakura, and Psych’s Shawn Spencer, though he is considering dropping Mr. Biggs and Shawn to alleviate his workload. =Trivia = * The character Cena is loosely based off Cena, with several of his traits exaggerated, such as his love (and expertise at crafting) sandwiches, his stiff moral stand on substance abuse and other immoral things, and his love for his friends. * Though Cena and Sindel are boyfriend and girlfriend, they do enjoy a bit of a friendly rivalry, having ranted to each other on how one’s moveset was superior to the other’s. * Cena is an avid supporter of the Universal Fighting System Collectable Card Game and has created fan-cards based on SSB, specifically a portion of a Peach fanset. * NintendoLand currently has ad-space on Ask Mr. Biggs. * Interestingly, Cena ships many yuri couples, including Zelda/Midna. He is a steadfast believer that pretty much every female Nintendo princess or warrior character is a lesbian, much to Sindel’s dismay. =Relevant Links of Interests= * [http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1451403735&ref=name Cena on Facebook] * [http://www.twitter.com/nlandcena Cena on Twitter] * [http://www.smashboards.com/member.php?u=20675 Cena on Smash World Forums] * NintendoLand * L-Canceled (The official Blog of Cena) * The King's Blog (Cena (character) Blog) Category:MYMers